1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to solar energy collectors, and more particularly to collectors for stationary mounting and heat transfer to a working fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of solar collectors is known. An item of literature describing some of them is submitted herewith and is entitled "Baseline Solar Collector" apparently published by the PPG Industries, One Gateway Center, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 15222 and bearing on the cover a number G-483 15M35.
U.S. patents disclosing various types of solar energy receivers and/or utilization devices are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,405,118 Delano et al Aug. 6, 1946 2,969,788 Newton Jan. 31, 1961 3,025,335 Ralph Mar. 13, 1962 3,125,091 Sleeper Mar. 17, 1964 3,179,105 Falbel Apr. 20, 1965 3,194,228 Barques July 13, 1965 3,321,012 Hervey May 23, 1967 3,391,688 Dery July 9, 1968 3,906,927 Caplan Sept. 23, 1975 3,923,039 Falbel Dec. 2, 1975 ______________________________________
There has remained a need for a collector assembly which, although having performance comparable to a large planar collector assembly will not necessarily occupy the same kind of space, and can be comparatively easily handled, transported, and mounted at the installation site. The present invention is directed toward attainment of these objectives.